


Need Runs Deep

by DarkestTimelines



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestTimelines/pseuds/DarkestTimelines
Summary: “There’s just one more thing I wanna do, and then I’ll let you come. You gonna let me? You gonna be a good boy and wait for permission?” Foggy asks, voice muffled as he takes one of Matt’s nipples into his mouth, worrying the sensitive nub between blunt teeth until he pulls a choked groan out of Matt.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594906
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	Need Runs Deep

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my next fill for MCU Kink Bingo! This is for the square "Teasing."
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! :)

Foggy thrusts hard and vicious, determined to hit Matt’s prostate. Underneath him, Matt’s eyes are squeezed shut, one hand gripping at the headboard, the other stroking his cock erratically, fighting the urge to come.

Because Foggy told Matt to touch himself. Because Foggy told Matt _not_ to come.

“F-Fog,” Matt whines, biting into his lower lip. “Gonna...Gonna-”

Foggy stares appreciatively at the needy look on Matt’s face, as he arcs his back to push into Foggy’s thrusts, looking every bit like the slut he likes to be treated as.

“You’ve been doing so good, Matty. Don’t ruin it now. Let go of your cock.” Foggy watches in smug satisfaction as Matt sobs, but does as he’s told, grabbing a fistful of sheets in a fierce grip. “Shhhh, I know, baby. But there’s still so much I wanna do to you. You can hold off a little longer, right?”

Matt nods, clearly eager to please. Foggy knows he’s asking him for a lot. He’s hasn’t given Matt permission to come in almost a week. Using Matt’s mouth or ass like little more than a fleshlight, interested only in chasing his own orgasm. And making sure to leave Matt an aroused, distracted mess, red-faced and almost crying as his cock throbs painfully between his legs.

Foggy hopes the reality is living up to Matt’s fantasies.

So Foggy grips at Matt’s hips, driving his cock in deeper, watching as bruises bloom on Matt’s hips, sure to darken and purple in the next few days. Matt was being so good for him, so obedient. Holding himself back as the arousal drives him wild, as his body urges him to chase his own pleasure.

And all completely on Foggy’s whims. Foggy bets he could keep this going for weeks. Maybe even _months_.

And that thought is what sends Foggy over the edge. He buries himself deep inside Matt, hips twitching sporadically as Matt’s hole pulses around him, milking his cock as he fills Matt with his come.

When Foggy pulls out, he watches, fascinated, as a trickle of come follows, sliding down Matt’s thick thigh. He resists the urge to lick it up, to follow the trail up to Matt's abused hole and to lap it clean. Foggy can’t risk it, not when Matt’s cock is twitching, balls tight against his body and ready to shoot.

“Look at what a good boy you are. So desperate for me. And still waiting for permission.” Foggy’s voice is a whisper as he reaches down to squeeze at the base of Matt’s cock. When Matt keens at the contact, he’s quick to reassure him. “Shhhh, I just want to help you out, baby.”

“Foggy, please.” Matt mewls, unfocused eyes frenzied. “Please, let me.”

“Soon, Matty. I’ll tell you when, though.” Foggy murmurs. Maneuvering himself so he doesn’t brush against his cock, Foggy leans down to nip at Matt’s chest.

“There’s just one more thing I wanna do, and then I’ll let you come. You gonna let me? You gonna be a good boy and wait for permission?” Foggy asks, voice muffled as he takes one of Matt’s nipples into his mouth, worrying the sensitive nub between blunt teeth until he pulls a choked groan out of Matt. 

“I-fuck. Yeah. I can wait.” Matt’s voice is broken at the edges, and Foggy grins, moving away so he can start the next game for the evening.

“Alright then, baby. I want you to grab your jeans and step into them without pulling them up. And then I want you to go bend over my desk. And if your dick is even close to touching anything, I promise you’ll regret it. You get friction on it when I say, how I say.”

Foggy watches as Matt scrambles up to obey, making his way to where he had dropped his pants during his earlier striptease. He watches Matt stick his feet in, so his jeans are caught around his ankles, before he waddles awkwardly toward Foggy’s desk. Grinning at the sight, Foggy wonders if Matt knows how ridiculous he looks, or if he’s too preoccupied with the chance to come to be embarrassed.

Taking his eyes off of Matt reluctantly, Foggy scoots over to the nightstand, so he can grab a bottle of lube and a small remote vibrator. When he looks back, Matt’s chest is pressed against the desk, head buried in his crossed arms and legs spread wide. His plump ass sticks out, tempting Foggy as Matt’s hips sway from side to side. Between his legs, Matt’s fat cock sways with each movement, both a signal to Foggy that he was obeying order and a plea for attention from his needy boy. Foggy takes his cue and sits down on the edge of the bed, so Matt’s ass is at eye level.

“Do you know what the best thing about getting to fuck you is, Matty?” Foggy’s breath ghosts over Matt’s exposed skin, leaving behind goosebumps as Matt shivers at the sensation. “It’s not the muscles, although the abs are a pretty sight, and I love the way your pecs bounce while you’re getting reamed. And it’s not the way your legs feel wrapped around my waist, or even how your ass jiggles each time I thrust. It’s that huge dick. When I saw how big you were, I was positive that I was never going to walk straight again.”

Foggy starts to lube up the plastic in his hands, the noise wet as he corkscrews the silicone length with his palm.

“But then you bent over and spread your cheeks for me, and you _begged_ me to plow you. And then I realized what a desperate-to-please cockslut you are, and how hot it was going to be to watch that massive cock swing around, untouched, while I pounded that fat ass. Do you know how funny it is to think that you have that monster of a cock and that you’ll never get to use it again?”

“N-never?” Matt whines out, but he can see the way Matt’s cock jerks, dripping at the idea.

“I mean… not unless you want to find out what it’s like to fuck yourself.” Foggy laughs out, imagining Matt feeding the head of his hefty cock into his own hole. “But we’ll save that for another night. Tonight, I just need you to hold still and take what I give you.”

Foggy places the tip of the slicked vibrator between Matt’s cheeks, running it idly up and down the crack, until it catches on the edge of Matt’s hole. And then slowly, Foggy presses in, so that Matt can feel every inch keeping him spread open.

“The... The plug. Foggy, i-it's a lot...” Matt’s breath is coming in shaky pants, muffled against his forearm.

“No one said anything about this being a plug, baby.” Foggy grins when Matt tenses a moment later, when his lust-addled brain finally catches up and realizes what the hard plastic in his ass actually is. Foggy flicks at the base of the vibrator, just so he can see Matt jump.

“Fog-ngh!” Matt’s knees buckle as Foggy flips the switch, vibrator coming to alive and buzzing insistently.

“Oh, do you not like how that feels, Matty? I can make it stop and we can go to bed instead,” Foggy says in a chatty tone, fingertips trailing up Matt’s sweaty thighs to tickle gently at his heavy balls.

“No! No, please!” Matt’s hips snap as Foggy runs a nail along the underside of his cock, ending in a sharp flick to the head of his cock. “It’s so good. Please. I want to come. Can… can I come?”

“Not just yet, baby. I wanna get you all nice and presentable first.” Foggy bends down to reach for Matt’s jeans and then slowly rises with them, fighting down some irrational disappointment as he pulls the denim over the pale skin of Matt’s thick backside. Matt groans as the zipper of his jeans pinches at sensitive skin though, which Foggy takes as consolation.

“Alright, turn around and face me. And keep your hands behind your back.” Matt scrambles to obey, trembling with need. Foggy licks his lips at the sight of Matt’s cock jutting out at him, flushed and leaking, drooping slightly under its own girth. Wanting to touch, Foggy traces the seam of Matt’s balls and follows up up the thick shaft, pleased when Matt’s cock jumps at the light touch and a drop of precome beads at the tip.

“Your cock’s greedy, isn’t it, baby? Greedy for any bit of friction,” Foggy murmurs, watching as the pearlescent drop falls, hanging from Matt’s dick by a flimsy thread of precome. He repeats the motion, and Matt pulls back just a little.

“Too much! Too much, Foggy. I-” Matt mewls when Foggy flicks at his full heavy sac, not enough to hurt, but just barely on the right side of uncomfortable. The ridges of Matt’s abs get deeper as Foggy reaches out and uses his dick to tug him closer. Rolling Matt’s balls in his hand until Matt starts to fidget, Foggy tucks them into his jeans one at a time, followed by his throbbing cock.

Foggy zips him up and fastens the top button with some difficulty, jeans barely able to contain Matt’s massive leaking prick. “Go sit on the bed against the headboard.”

Foggy cracks a hand against Matt’s ass to get him moving, making sure his palm connects with the plug. He doesn’t provide any other commands, curious to see how Matt will arrange himself. When Matt gets into position, he spreads his muscular legs as far as his jeans allow him, moaning as the denim stretches even tighter to his erection. 

“I want you to keep ‘em open like that, but let the record show that I never told you to spread your legs.” Foggy looks down at the remote to the vibrator and flips the intensity up to the next level.

Matt’s head snaps back, knocking so loudly against the headboard that Foggy winces. “Foggy. _Please._ ”

“Go ahead, Matty. Touch yourself.” Foggy flips the intensity even higher, as high as the vibrator will go. “Make yourself come.”

There are tears running down Matt’s face as he finally gets a hand around his bulge, unable to control himself as he moans. Matt pace is eager, hand a blur, lewdly jacking himself over his jeans. His chest bounces with the frantic motion of his hand, bicep taut and flexed. Matt’s other hand reaches up to tug at his nipples, clamping, pinching, releasing, until they’re tight and pebbled against the pink flush that creeps down to Matt’s pecs. 

“Fuck! I’m gonna-”

Matt’s entire body seizes when he finally comes, mouth falling open in a shameless moan. He stops jerking off, instead pushing his hips up to grind against his palm in these helpless, twitching thrusts. Shuddering and writhing in pleasure as he creams his jeans like a teenager. And clearly so lust drunk from his first orgasm in days that _just doesn’t care._

When Matt’s orgasm finally subsides, he collapses against the headboard, boneless. His belly heaves with each heavy pant, chest and abs glossy with sweat. When Matt’s hand finally falls away, Foggy can see the obscene mess that Matt’s made. Where the denim has gone dark from soaking up Matt’s pent up load. Where the heavy spurts became too much and bled through the fabric, white and thick.

“That’s my good boy,” Foggy coos, turning the remote down to the lowest setting, moving closer so he can brush Matt’s sweaty hair away from his brow. “My good, messy boy.”

Matt’s response is a kiss against Foggy’s wrist before he pushes his cheek insistently into Foggy’s hand. Foggy runs a hand up to scratch at Matt’s scalp, to soothe Matt as he comes down from the rush. And when Matt’s breathing has come down, Foggy feels confident that they’re ready to keep going.

“The night isn’t over yet, though.”

Matt’s eyes go comically large at that. “F-Foggy?”

“I desperately need a shower after that.” Foggy moves a hand to grip at Matt’s bulge, softening but still so enticingly huge. When his hand comes back sticky, Foggy licks at the sticky mess on his hand, smirking when Matt’s whines. “But since you’re already dressed, why don’t you get everything cleaned up? I even turned the vibrator down low, so you could focus.”

The frazzled, almost concussed look on Matt’s face is made all the better when he sees Matt’s bulge twitch, as his cock tries to fatten despite having come so recently.

“And don’t you _dare_ touch those jeans. When I get out, I'll pick out a shirt that goes with them. Something tight, so that anyone can see all the muscles you work so hard for. And then we can go get dinner. Maybe even head to Josies for a drink.”

“B-but-”

“Unless you want the vibrator on high until after we get back home, I suggest you get to tidying up, Matty,” Foggy throws over his shoulder, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Just before he steps into the shower, Foggy wonders if Matt was too distracted to hear the stutter in his heartbeat when he threw out that last threat.

After all, Foggy was always planning to keep the vibrator on high for dinner.


End file.
